The present invention relates to an apparatus for emptying reels of web material.
In the manufacture of web-shaped material on reels, it is relatively often necessary to reject a number of reels and to take care of returned reels which are damaged in one way or another and which will not be accepted by customers. Such broken reels are to be emptied of the web-shaped material on the reels. The material is to be recycled by, for example, being comminuted and dissolved into pulp in order later to become new paper. The core of the reel, in the form of a sleeve, is to be taken care of and re-used. The reason for this is that it is not desirable to comminute and dissolve the sleeve material, since this should not be included in the pulp. Prior art reel dividers or guillotines have proved to suffer from drawbacks in the form of, among other things, complex design and construction, lack of versatility, and above all high costs, as well as the fact that they often damage the sleeve (the core) so that this cannot be re-used.
The task forming the basis of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus overcoming these problems.
The present invention provides an apparatus which is relatively simple from the design and construction point of view, and which has proved to be extremely efficient and versatile. The apparatus according to the present invention is extremely simple to adapt to different types of material, e.g. fine paper, paperboard, tissue, plastic, and foils of types such as aluminum foil. The relatively simple design and construction moreover guarantee a high dependability and simple maintenance.